


Jersey Shore

by Arachness



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Assim que o carro cruza a fronteira da cidade ele começa a mudar.





	Jersey Shore

Assim que o carro cruza a fronteira da cidade ele começa a mudar.

As vezes Dee achava que havia algo na cidade, como em um filme de terror em que a entidade maligna que fazia os outros agirem como completos babacas. Mas é uma teoria ruim porque Frank e Barbara ainda eram tão horríveis na Jersey Shore quanto na Philadelphia, apenas Dennis mudava.

Ela podia falar sem receio de que qualquer coisa que saísse da sua boca fosse virar motivo de chacota, ele ainda fazia pouco das pessoas, mas era Frank e Barbara ou pessoas aleatórias, nunca dela, e ele frequentemente dizia cochichando em seu ouvido enquanto eles andam pelas ruas e pela praia tomando sorvete, e ela acha que olhando do lado de fora devem achar que eles são adolescentes em um encontro ao invés de irmãos, e ela não se importa nenhum pouco.

Ela não esquece da Philadelphia no entanto, ou como ele é lá. E ela não te ilusões que isso vai durar. Ela acha que um dia talvez ela vai ser forte o suficiente, um dia ele vai oferecer afeição e ela vai dar nada de volta, ela vai dizer para ele ir se foder como ele merece e vai sentir bom.

Mas por enquanto ela apenas ri e aproveita.

Isso sente bom também.


End file.
